


Yelling Softly (I Think I Love You)

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick look into Tsukki and Noya’s first “I Love You”’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yelling Softly (I Think I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> TsukkiNoya Week Day 1- Teamwork/First Times
> 
> I am so tired but I gotta. I hope y'all enjoy~!

“I think I love you.”

Tsukki feels his brain stop as the softly whispered words finally register over the noise of their teammates. Obviously he must have heard Noya wrong though. His boyfriends’ words were just jumbled and mashed together by the near deafening sound of practice in the background. Because there is no way he’s saying what Tsukki thinks he just said. No way Noya just said-

“Holy shit… I think I love you.” He whispers again like it’s a precious secret for only his ears.

Tsukki blinks once, then twice before squinting suspiciously at Noya who’s just staring at him with wide loving eyes. It’s a look that’s typically reserved for spectacular volleyball plays and Soda flavored Gari-Gari kun. Which makes it even harder to deny that Noya really just said **that** and for the first time ever to.

“What brought this on?” Tsukki asks dumbly and immediately smacks himself for it. Noya, thankfully, doesn’t seem to mind the tactless question. He simply shrugs and gently takes Tsukki’s hands into his own. Noya studies the difference between their hands for a moment as her gathers his thoughts up. Taking in how large and lightly tanned Tsukki’s are compared to his smaller and darkly tanned ones.

It’s simply beautiful.

Noya shrugs again and hums lightly before answering. “I honestly don’t know? I just kinda realized it?” Noya explains somewhat awkwardly; he blushes and ducks his head slightly with a goofy grin on his face. This single moment leaves Tsukki breathless. **The** Nishinoya Yuu is being quiet and bashful over **him**. “I just started paying attention to you a little more than normally, noticing how caring and supportive you are in that passive aggressive Tsukki way. That got me thinking I wouldn’t mind being with you forever if I had the chance.” Noya smiles up at Tsukki, practically glowing.  
  
For once Tsukki doesn’t know how to respond.

There’s no snarky comeback or witty way to keep the upper hand during this conversation. His cool persona crumbles under Noya’s honest and earnest emotions laid out bare for him to take in. Tsukki opens his mouth even though he doesn’t know what to say to that. He can feel his cheeks heating up as the full brunt of Noya’s words really hit him.

The problem is that there are so many things Tsukki wants to say. It’s a bit overwhelming to suddenly have such a strong word applied to himself. This obviously isn’t something that happens every day. Just one wrong word could mean an endless amount of troubles. He wants to articulate properly but can really only settle on one thing to say at the moment.

As his luck would have it Tsukki ends up mumbling it right when their teammates starts shouting over who knows what. Noya tilts his head confused, bounces on the balls of his feet, and taps his ear teasingly to let Tsukki know he didn’t hear him. Tsukki sighs deeply and tries a second time only to be interrupted by a stray volleyball whizzing past them.

Tsukki huffs loudly at being interrupted once again.

He honestly should have taken that as a hint from the universe to just stop right there but he’s stubborn and must be taking on more of Noya’s” hard of listening” personality than he thought. So he takes a deep breath to calm his nerves but as he speaks Hinata and Kageyama come barreling in-between them drowning out his words a third time.

Which was just the last straw.

“God Damn it!” Tsukki shouts loudly stopping all movement in the gym. He doesn’t even notice the attention on him as he grabs Noya’s hands again and finally says, screams, what’s on his mind. “I think love you to!”

It’s dead silent in the gym as everyone focuses on the odd pair. Tsukki doesn’t even bother looking away from Noya as his face turns a deep red. It really doesn’t help when Tanaka decides to wolf causing the rest of the team to jerk back to life.

Teasing shouts, congratulations, and reprimanding mix into a flurry of overwhelming noise.

“Kill me now.” Tsukki mumbles as he slumps against Noya burying his face in the crook of Noya’s neck.  Noya wraps his arms around Tsukki, giving him a comforting pat on the back.

Even with their team being even more obnoxious than normal Tsukki can still clearly hear his boyfriend whisper “Thank you”.


End file.
